1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording medium, a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical discs, there are proposed a hybrid disc including a combination of a CD and a DVD, and a hybrid disc including a combination of a reproduction-only layer and a recording layer, such as a combination of a DVD-ROM and a DVD-RW, in one medium.